forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Stray
"This Solitary, stubborn young lady is proficient in combat skills with her twin bo-staff, leader of a bounty hunter group called Raven Syndicate" ''—Description Overview Raven Stray is the primary protagonist of Forgotten Testament 02. Raven is unique compare to other heroine in any series who uses a pair of bo-staff instead of proficient with swordsmanship. At first Raven is viewed by others as cold and cynical person. But meeting Aki and the rest of her comrades has molten her iceberg and matures into a gentle and heroic characteristic. During her journey she realized that she is facing with her previous lover Raynor and was forced to be in a conflict against him and the Empire of Almagar. Appearance and Personality A young adult with long crimson hair tied to her back, pale blue eyes, and a heart shaped face. Raven wears a long crimson coat with pauldron protecting her both hands, black lace body suit covering her breast underneath her black leather bodysuit to her waist. She also wears a long brown leather boots and a black body tight min skirt. She has piercing on her ears resemble of a raven. Raven is very confident, concentrated and independent. Raven process a sense of cynical and tend to avoid conflicts to have assignment completed with casualties and time minimized. She is very strategical when it comes to battle planning, developing military strategies and indomitable when she carrying her assignments. However Raven does have her compassion and caring side, taking the young orphan Aki along with sympathy, terrible at refusing as she isn't able to make an objection when Sekou or Mundo request to join her party, and refuse to abandon her allies when in troubles and she also shows a sign of impulsiveness by demonstrating her courage and bravado when it comes to no point return. Raven has her own very bad habit as she is a smoker and drinker which constantly leads her to be complained by her own comrade, and her lack of cooking skill is one of the reason that she is giving a hard time to her son Sirius. Story 'Early Life' Raven's parents died from war when she was in her age of 10 and become an orphan. Without any families to rely on, she was forced to discard her childhood and work to raise her own as an adult. Realizing her gift in fending off a numbers of ruffians without being wounds, she decided to join the military school of Caul. During her school years, she fell in love with a guest speaker Lieutenant Raynor Vamos Gustav until the unforgettable event happen which torn them apart. After she graduated from military school, she discarded an opportunity becoming an officer of the Almagar Empire and banded herself with a number of her class mates and formed the Raven Syndicate, and begun her life as a bounty hunter. 'Beginning' ''"The harder mission to be accomplished, the price would be bigger and the satisfaction would be bigger" - Raven spoke to Hare before heading to Fero. The story opens with Raven receives a mysterious package which has to be delivered to Fero by an anonymous client. Upon arrived the village of Fero, the town was blazed in flame by warfare and destruction. And it all begins when she came across with Aki Darkwood as being mistaken as the one who razed the town. Aki enraged and engaged battle with Raven but unsuccessful and disarmed by Raven. After a battle of consult, Aki joined Raven for search and investigation of the town. And they single handly defeated a number of unknown solider, but the mission ends in failure as they return to their base of operation. Again, she meets again with Raynor during their trip to Midlam, reckless event of Aki attempted to assassinate the Zoda commander which attacked Aki's hometown and killed his father. "Get on the bike kid!" "What uppish young lad..." ''- Raven speaks to Aki during the battle in Fero'' Raven lost her base of operation due to the event and decided to relocate herself to Ora city as her temporary base of operations. During her journey Raven see a wandering young man named Sekou and they rescued him and decided to take him to the Zoda City for hospitalization, despite his cheerful and haughty personality which brothers her. Raven decided to give herself a rest while Aki decided to pay a visit to Sekou in hospital, she meets and befriended a young girl working as a songstress in a local pub and later revealed to be the summoner Elfe Chao Hu . Raven noticed Raynor's appearing along with General Jgeroh Lighbane and General Glevasem as she leaves, she decided to spy on Raynor due to Raven's disrupte of his appearance. Raven decided to return to the headquarter as her spying was interrupted by a mysterious text message from her comrade Wolf, and reveals that they mysterious client has request that they have to be delivering the mysterious package to the City Building of Ora during the Festival Day Of Ora's Street Parade. "You are quite a talkative one, girl." - Raven speaks to Elfe. "Summoning monster? I thought I would only be seeing them from fairy tales" - Raven commented about Elfe's ability of summoning. Raven decided to head to the Red Lantern for a leisure relaxation with Elfe after the completion of the mission which it is an explosive to grind the entire City Building into dust, and the explosion effects the surrounding area which Raven is in and the fires blocked the exit of the pub. Raven comes to Elfe's defense and they decided to escape the crisis through a underwater tunnel beneath, and Elfe accidentally demonstrated her summoner ability during the climax of the event. When the party reunites again with Sekou and Aki, they witnessed a superhuman strength of Raynor as he single handy massacred a number of monsters attacking the civilians and this super strength of his has shocked Raven, General Jgeorh and General Glevasem as well. Elfe presented Raven with a gift to learn and access magic as a thanks along with a mysterious gemstone and look forward to be meeting them again. "I don't to be involved in political issues" - Raven Wishes not to involve to any conflict related to Almagar and Zoda and crossing path with Raynor again, Raven decided to leave city of Ora as soon as possible and find a new base of operation. They have meet Mundo during their journey and fought against him because his gang has captured her 3 Raven Syndicate's members, Mundo joined Raven wishing to challenging her again. Seeing the optimistic Aki, Raven does have no choice but to accept an amount of uninvited new people in her life. 'Raven's Decision' Raven's quest to become a heroic protagonist has begun as her and her comrades was accidentally lost in the mysterious Endless forest and Entered the forbidden village of ancient summoners, and Raven discovered the legend of the Animacite. The secret of Raynor's family ancestor and their relation to the Animacite, which as somehow building a determination of her pursuit after Raynor to make things clear and questions him about all the previous happened events. In meantime, Raven and the rest of her party heard of a young girl called Faye was trapped in the Cave of the Protectors and were struggling against the Dajinn until Elfe entered the battle to saved the party from crisis. Elfe revealed her identity as the destined Summoner and she left and resides in the city of Ora of her rebellious nature of instead of awaiting for the second crisis in their in the ancient scripture, they should open their eyes and search for it instead so that they could change their own fate. Because that it is what it does to change fate instead of awaiting of what it comes. The Terra residents amazed by Elfe's maturity of so, they requested that Raven and Elfe would take up the arms to protect the world. "I am getting see sick." - Raven "You have the strength to protect your sister, you just have to do it." - Raven to Mundo Raven and the team mates stopped by the Port Saro during their journey to the Almagar, which Mundo reveals his reason of fighting in order to protect his younger sister. Mundo begins to cry about his impotent of protecting his young sister and the only way for him to protect her is to protecting her from far away, living as a robin hood in order to secretly supports the life of his sister which she does not have any memories with him. To across the sea to the Almagar continent, the party had to make their way through the Saro Sea to the other side of the sea. Raven and Mundo decided to defeat the Aspidochelone the Sea Monster which causing rampage and prey on the sailors so they could make their way through and as a prove of he could protect his own sister, and aboard to sail across the ocean. Raven and her crews were stopped and attacked by the "Death Strikers" sent by Zoda Empire attempting to capture Raven's group prior to previous event in Ora. Aspidochelone appeared during the decisive battle and blew the Zoda strike force away as an interloper but defeated by Mundo with the combine strength of Raven's party and the parties reached the Almagar territories. Raven was joined by a new ally Johann as they arrived Port Nevera, a scientist discontented that his developed technology being used as a tool of war and banished as a mere citizen. Johann also revealed that the Almagar tend to use their newly developed Dreadnaught Arcturus to lay waste on Zoda Empire and the rest of the independent forces refusing to surrender to Almagar's might. Raven decided to destroy the Dreadnaught by leading an ambush to Science Researching Lavatory which is located on the mountain range of the Sirrush and split the group into two. Raven will be leading Mundo and Sekou to infiltrate the Lavatory meanwhile Johann, Aki and Elfe would be retrieving the Nova Pegasus and lead an attack from the air as rescue force when Raven given the signal of mission accomplishment. Raven's party was unable to locate the Dreadnaught Arcturus but they meet Raynor again overheard Raynor and Jgeorh arguing using Dreadnaught Arcturus to lay waste to the other continents but being told off by Raynor using his rank. Raynor then revealed the plan of using the Animacite to bring himself with an absolute domination to rule over both Zoda and Almagar as he shift the attention for theirs to battle meanwhile they were occupied by wars. Raven engaged Raynor and attempt to stop him was called unsuccessful but they successfully activate the self destruct program of the Lavatory and escaped with the perfect timing of Nova Pegasus's arrival, during the escape they approached by Jgeroh and questioned their quest then challenged Raven in a battle and she was defeated but Jgeroh released them and allowed them to escape. However, the airship being chase by the defense force of the Almagar and was being bombarded and force to land in the remote city surrounded by the mountain range of the Zoda Continent. While their airship was landed in the Xergo territories, Raven revealed her past with Raynor and they realized that Almagar has decided to lay waste to Xergo as their stepping stone to expand further to dominate the Zoda Continent. 'The War' Raven realized that the Frontline unit of Almagar's force was merely a decoy as soon as the operation Xergo ended victorious on their side, they merely uses that to withdraw Raven's attention toward Xergo and Almagar sending a gigantic force of army for a showdown with the Zoda. Wolf has delivered a shocking news to Raven of Zoda's Frontline has been sent to the Terra Village area and plotting to lay waste to Almagar's forces as they arrived. Worried about her families, Elfe decided to head to the Terra village with Raven and Raven Syndicate remains in Xergo to help on rebuilding of the town. In a turnabout event, Almagar army request a ceasefire and offered an truce between them temporary stopped the battle. It is decided as Raven will be going after Raynor as the Emperor of Almagar sent Jgeorh to go after Raynor attempt to intercept him in his quest during his search on Animacite, and Almagar Emperor request of if they could follow Jgeorh to the Brimstone before Raynor does and hoping to stop him from being able to reach Brimstone and calls him back. But Raven has not realized that Emperor Alamgar and Raynor uses Raven to search out the Animacite and by following Raynor but instead; Raynor is after Raven instead. Jgeroh challenged Raven in a battle again with result of a tie, impressed by Raven's change, Jgeorh gladly accompanies Raven to the Brimstone. The party has made their way to Tizarar Subterranean and rescued a young girl named Alyria along the way. They made their way through but was attacked by a massive force of bandit which is later revealed by Alyria that they are illusions projected by her magic, the party defeats all the bandits and the surrounding area disappeared and the city Utoplious appeared. Alyria shape-lifted herself into her own true form and welcomed the party to the Ultoplious , as she is the Shaman queen of the civilization of this Advanced City of Modern technology and Magic. Alyria guided them through the city and to her throne room to express her gratitude of rescuing her early on and this has proven of the party's worth in both courageous and justice of those that they have been waiting for. Alyria explained the true history of the deadly Animacite and she realized that the combined forces of Almagar and Zoda are drawing closer, they had to put their life in order to protect the Animacite Tomb from them. The battle has begun when the Sky fortress Midgard has penetrated the barrier protecting Utopilious, the Utopilious is being outnumbered despite of their advanced magic and technologies, and was forced on the defense. With a little of choice, Johann commanded the Nova Pegasus to fire their main cannon through the Sky Fortress and blasted a giant hole. The Nova Pegasus charged through the armies of the Coalitions and entered the Sky Fortress locating Raynor and the 2 Emperors, but their plot has been discovered as Raynor's real intention focuses on the Animacite Tomb. Realizing it was too late because Nova Pegasus is stuck within the Sky Fortress, Raven grabbed a armored motorcycle and an escape parachute and rushes to the Animacite Tomb attempting to stop Raynor while the rest party members continues to raid the Sky Fortress Midgard. 'Confronting Raynor' Raven made her way through the Animacite alone single handy and overwhelmed a number of defense force including forcing the "Death Strikers" to a flight once again, and finally confronting Raynor, Emperor Zoda, Emperor Almagar and Brook alone. Prior to the previous battle Raven is defeated by Raynor and Emperor Zoda ordered Raynor to finishes her off, irrupted, Raynor angrily hoist Emperor Zoda high with his magic and has thrown the Emperor Zoda into the hot Magma to his death. Raven quickly retaliated and challenges Raynor again but was hard pressed until the party members meddles the fight and defeated Raynor with all party's forces combined. Animacite, unleashing it's power... The party member being blasted back and unable to move a step forward, Raynor, has recovered and stand up to deliver a finishing blow against the party members despite his defeat early on... But Jgeorh suddenly appeared and knocked Raynor against the Animacite with a tackle and released Raven's party from the seal. "You are the one who is responsible for everything!" - Raven to Brook Brook reveals Raynor's true identity as he realized that Raynor actually isn't a human, but was a homunculus created by Brook to activate the Animacite by injecting his own cell into his. The real Raynor was actually dead from the incident of the Military School of Caul, and those memories that this Raynor processes is of being transfered to this homunculus from the real Raynor which was killed years ago. To prevent the corruption of his own blood and self mutant into a monster, Brook used Raynor as a human shield to Activate the Animacite in his place. Raven was saddened and her anger was delivered to Brook, but Raynor angrily dispatched and kills Brook and Emperor Almagar in the process. Driven to insanity, Raynor tend to uses the Animacite to activate the Tera Star and rain destruction to the world but was intercepted by Jgeorh by stabbing him from behind. Jgeorh then sacrifice himself so that he could buy time for the party to escape and evacuate as much Utopilious citizens as they could while holding off Raynor with his remaining strengths. The party forces their way to the exist but being halt by Brook, now Kraken by relieved by Raynor to chase after Raven. Angrily, Raven defeated and killed the villain and escapes to the Nova Pegasus. The party is too late to evacuate the citizens of the Utopilious and the city is entirely destroyed as Raynor rised the Tera Star to the surface, wiping out almost everyone of the Utopilious citizen in process. 'The Final Battle' "Human are emotional creations, this is such a normal thing.." -Raven to Raynor With Nova Pegasus destroyed, Raven begins to reunite the party members one by one. Once the party found Johann from the torn Ora city, they travel to the Almagar capital to take the Dreadnaught Arcturus and reconcile with rest of the party including Jgeorh who survived the Tera Star event, Alyria the Dark Shaman Queen and once again they head toward to Raynor's territory of Tera Star. During the reuniting the party, Jgeroh challenged Raven for a last duel and finally yield to her strength and dedication. Eventually, they once again confronting Raynor again and attacked him, and finally they are able to defeat Raynor and destroy the Animacite once and for all. Raynor asked Raven can even a homunculus have heart like of a normal human has in his dying breath, and Raven replied that all living creatures has feelings of sadness, happiness and love. Raynor smiles and fades away finally with tears of a joyful farewell. In the ending, Raven decided to lead of a normal life and retire herself from battle. Her and Aki decided to open an orphanage to help the children who lost their home during the war, and she believes that Jgeorh would be a benevolence president of Almagar / Zoda nation which would help bringing the world to peace. At the end Raven is seen standing before the destructing Tera Star and promises that she will live a life worthy of the memories of the fallen. As the rest of the Raven Syndicate arrives, her last words are: "Get on the truck, are you coming or not?" Equipment and Stats Raven has naturally balanced physical stats and magical stats as well as good evasion which serves as her best weapon she processes. However, Raven suffers her major weakness of having low magical defense and very limited in terms of equipment she could uses, limited to battle staff, mace, vest, tunics, robe and hats. Raven is excelled at lower enemies abilities with her battle skills command and finishes her foe with furious attacks. Raven's Hyperdrive Attacks is Commando, allowing her performing special attacks with if the players input a sequence of button as they appear and doing so will allow her to unleash a series of furious combos. Raven's limit requires the similar function of inputing a series of buttons for her attacks and the sooner that she is able to input a command for a period of time, the attack continues on and could laying waste to her foe with infinite attacks. 'Equipment' Shocker Rod, Bronze Pole, Silver Staff, Gold Mace, Diamond Rod, Kirin Pole, Dragon Fang, Kaiser's Might, Hydra's Fang, Zodiac, Tiamat (Ultimate Weapon) 'Command-Battle Skills' |} Bonus Abilities ' 'Hyperdrive Attacks |} Category:Forgotten Testament II Category:Forgotten Testament II Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament II Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Heroes